


An Eye for An Eye, A Brother for A Brother

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Childhood, Corpses, Crying, Death, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief, Grief/Mourning, Hashirama isn't happy because of Tobirama wanting to kill Izuna, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major character death - Freeform, Mourning, One Shot, POV Senju Tobirama, Pre-Canon, Pre-Konoha Village, Sad Ending, Senju Butsuma's A+ Parenting, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Senju Tobirama-centric, So I took that shit and fuckin ran with it, Stuttering, The show said that Kawarama didn't come back whole, dead Senju Kawarama, declaration of hatred, declaration of murder, declaration of revenge, this is basically why Tobirama hates Izuna and why he kills him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: But it was. It was bad. It was terrible. Worse than he ever could have thought.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Kawarama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	An Eye for An Eye, A Brother for A Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little sad origin story for Tobirama :)
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski

Tobirama is holding his baby brother’s body, crumpled on the ground like a puppet without strings, and crying like a baby, and he knows he shouldn’t, he’s twelve for heaven’s sake, but he just can’t help it. He can’t stop, and it’s making his head and eyes hurt, but he doesn’t care.

Behind him, Hashirama stands with a hand over his mouth, looking disturbed. He has every right to be. The condition in which Kawarama’s body came back to them was horrifying. And yet . . . and yet they can’t seem to look away. 

Kawarama doesn’t have a face anymore, it’s flesh mangled, burned and blackened, bubbling and sizzling still, and his hair, well, he doesn’t have that anymore either. His eye sockets are empty, his cheeks hollowed and his teeth exposed in an eternal scream. His hands, one is missing, cut off at the wrist, and the other is cut to ribbons all the way up to his shoulder, veins and muscles becoming streamers in the absence of it’s flesh. His stomach, oh dear Kami his stomach, cut open, exposed for the world to see, hollowed out. 

And worse, there are signs of struggle. Kawarama was alive for all of it, alive for all of the pain, and he died slowly. 

Tobirama may be unharmed physically, but he _felt_ him _die_. He felt Kawarama’s chakra signature twist, turn, lash out, reach for them, for _him_ , for _Tobirama_ , but . . . but he couldn’t _do_ anything about it! He and Hashirama were kept at the compound, Father’s orders. They couldn’t leave unless they planned on receiving _punishment_ , and they were still recovering from the one they received the other night. 

He thought he’d be ready to see his baby brother’s body , because, well, he already cried when he died, so-so obviously it _wouldn’t_ be as bad! It _wouldn’t_ be as bad! It _shouldn’t_ be this bad!

But it was. It was bad. It was terrible. Worse than he ever could have thought. 

Snot and spit run down, mixing with the tears, falling from his face into the cavern of the corpse.

Hashirama reached out to him, “Tobi, I think-”

“Wh-who . . .?” he says, and his brother pauses.

“”Who”?” asks the Senju before him, the woman who brought back Kawarama’s body to them.

“Tobi, come on, ple-”

“Who. Who did-d-did this. To h-h-him.”

Her face is set in stone, though her eyes swim with sadness for Kawarama, pity for the brothers, and hatred for the murderer. She was there when they clashed, she had to have seen who. And lucky for Tobirama, though unlucky for Hashirama, she does know.

“The second heir to the Uchiha, Uchiha Izuna.”

Behind him, Hashirama freezes.

“Uchiha Izuna . . .” Tobirama mutters.

He makes a decision, then and there. He will avenge his brother. He _will_. He will make Uchiha Izuna _pay_ for what he’s done to his baby brother. Tobirama says his declaration out loud, his voice full of poison when he says the other boy’s name, and Hashirama despairs inside. Father’s chakra signature grows closer and closer, coming to see what has them upset. 

“ . . . I’ll kill him. I’ll kill _Uchiha Izuna_.”

(He lives up to his promise when he turns seventeen, and he feels pleased with himself, even as Hashirama cries and yells at him, even as Madara sneers at him with nothing but pure hatred. Finally, Kawarama can rest.)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
